1. Field
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a portable electronic apparatus such as a portable computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the number of instances of portable computers being used as a video apparatus has increased. That is, a way of usage in which a portable computer is provided with a large-sized display screen, a high-capacity hard disk and a DVD device for reproducing, recording, and editing images is on the increase.
Further, in general, when such a portable computer is used, a voltage step-down device for stepping down a voltage of commercial power is connected to the portable computer. That is, the voltage of the commercial power is stepped down to a low voltage, such as 6V or 12V, and a plug for outputting the low voltage is inserted into a socket on the portable computer side, thereby supplying power to the portable computer.
However, when a portable computer with a large screen is used as a video apparatus, the amount of power required becomes large. Thus, a problem has been caused that the required power cannot be supplied to the portable computer through the plug that has heretofore been used for the conventional stepping-down device. Thus, a plug in which the permissible current amount is increased by increasing the number of terminals of the plug section is used.
Further, in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2001-326033, an invention relating to an insertion side connector is described in which a different projection is provided for each signal line, thereby distinguishing the signal lines from each other.
However, the cross-sectional shape of the power source line plug section closely resembles the cross section of the communication line plug section, and there has been a case where the power source line plug section can be inserted into the communication line socket. Furthermore, both the power source line socket and the communication line socket are often arranged on the backside surface of an electronic apparatus such as a portable computer and the like. Thus, when a power source line plug is blindly inserted into a power source line socket, the power source line plug may be mistakenly inserted into the communication line socket.
Inside the communication line socket, a plurality of metallic terminals to be connected to a communication line plug are provided, and if the power source line plug is inserted into the communication line socket by mistake, the metallic terminals are bent by the insertion of the power source line plug. Moreover, if the bend of the metallic terminals cannot be restored, there is caused a problem that a need for replacement of the circuit board occurs.
Further, the projections described in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2001-326033 are provided only for the purpose of discriminating the types of the signal lines, and are not provided so as to prevent a foreign signal line plug from being mistakenly inserted into the socket.